The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City
The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City is the first official DLC Game Pack for . It contains several new zones including the Imperial City, many hours of quest and story content, new PvE dungeons, a huge PvP public dungeon, the Tel Var Stone system, an expanded crafting system, twenty-three new item sets, new Undaunted pledges, many combat and gameplay improvements and much more. The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited: Imperial City costs 2500 Crowns and was released on August 31st for PC/Mac players, September 15th for Xbox One players and September 16th for PS4 players. It is free to all existing ESO Plus members. Plot and setting The Imperial City was the seat of power in Tamriel and the heart of the Empire, the sought-after prize of the Alliances—until the forces of Molag Bal and his minions seized control of it and made it the heart of the Planemeld, the dark plan put together by Molag Bal. The Imperial Legion is calling for reinforcements to recapture the city from the forces of Coldharbour, but the Three Alliances also seek it for themselves as part of their long and bloody war. Battle your way through hordes of Daedra, Worm Cult Sorcerers, Daedric machinations and the elite Xivkyn and help either the Imperial Legion or your Alliance recapture the heart of Tamriel! The Imperial City is the conclusion to the Planemeld story arc. It is Molag Bal's last-ditch effort to complete his dark plans to merge Nirn with Coldharbour, and stopping him in the Imperial City will put an end to the Planemeld for good. New features and content Most features of the expansion, such as the level cap increase, will be free. *Level Cap increased to Veteran Rank 16 *Brand new PvP/PvE zones, including the six Imperial City Districts *New quests, hours of story content and key characters within the Imperial City *One new Imperial City PvP Public Dungeon: The Imperial Sewers *Two new PvE Imperial City group dungeons with Normal and Veteran versions: White-Gold Tower and Imperial City Prison *The Tel Var Stone system *23 completely new Veteran Rank 16 item sets, only available in Imperial City *Treasure Vaults that contain new Veteran Rank 16 set jewelry and a chance for even rarer finds *New crafting passives *Tons of gameplay and combat improvements *Xivkyn racial motif style, exclusively available in The Imperial City *Glass racial motif style *New collectibles only available in Imperial City (pets, polymorphs, and a costume) *Mind Shriven Horse, a new Horse, available from the Crown Store.The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City DLC Page *Volghass – A unique Flesh Colossus. *A Daedrat pet New zones The DLC Pack brings 2 new main zones located in the center of Cyrodiil: *The Imperial City *Imperial Sewers The Imperial City is huge, larger than all the other zones except Cyrodiil. The sewers are even larger than the city proper, and there is a lot of content to do. The Imperial City and Sewers are further divided into several subzones. The city is divided into six districts: *Temple District *The Arboretum *Elven Gardens *Nobles District *Memorial District *Arena District And the sewers are divided into 10 areas: *Barathrum Centrata *Abyssal Depths *Harena Hypogeum *Weaver's Nest *Antediluvian Vaults *Wavering Veil *Lambent Passage *Irrigation Tunnels *Vile Drainage *Alessian Tombs New dungeons The Imperial City brings four new dungeons – two new never-before-seen dungeons and their respective Veteran versions. *White-Gold Tower – Molag Bal's minions have stolen an Elder Scroll in a last-ditch effort to merge Oblivion and Nirn—but is the top of the Tower even in Tamriel anymore? What secrets does the Empress Regent Clivia Tharn have up her Imperial sleeves? Join with three other adventurers in pursuit of the scroll before the world is doomed! *The Imperial City Prison – Even before the Planemeld, this grim complex just outside the walls of the Imperial City was a dark and terrible place. Now Molag Bal has ceded it to the worst of his Daedra, and it's become an even more horrific nightmare. The Imperial City Prison is a four-person group dungeon where you and your group will face all manner of Daedric abominations, such as Flesh Colossus and Grievous Twilights. *Veteran White-Gold Tower *Veteran Imperial City Prison New quests Main quest *City on the Brink – The Battle for the Imperial City has begun! Report to your alliance base in the Imperial Sewers to be briefed on the situation. *Of Brands and Bones – Interrogate a branded skeleton to reveal what Molag Bal is looking for. *The Bleeding Temple – Rescue Father Egnatius and the Imperial clergy from the clutches of the Daedra. *Knowledge is Power – Recover an ancient tome from the Daedra and assist in its translation. *The Lock and the Legion – Liaise with an Imperial captain who has knowledge about Legion Zero. *The Imperial Standard – Defend the Marketplace Garrison from the forces of Molag Bal. *The Watcher in the Walls – Turn the tables on the Daedra in the Imperial Arena. *The Sublime Brazier – Put an end to Molag Bal's dark plot once and for all. Daily quests *Dousing the Fires of Industry *Historical Accuracy *The Lifeblood of an Empire *Priceless Treasures *Speaking for the Dead *Watch Your Step Major characters Drake of Blades This nameless, enigmatic assassin serves the remnants of the Akaviri Dragonguard. She is one with the shadows, preferring not to talk with people or make conversation. Despite her mysterious nature, she is often credited with creating brutal scenes featuring cultists' severed heads and dead Daedra. When the Vestige meets her in person, she is shown to be rather awkward and shy, clearly not the sort of person who has social interactions often. Nonetheless, she remains determined to drive out Molag Bal. Captain Anatolius Caudex The seasoned Captain Caudex of the Imperial Legion is the de facto leader of the Resistance in the city. He and his men hold the line against the seemingly infinite hordes of Daedra and corrupted legionnaires from the Memorial District Forum, a garrison which serves as one of the only safe havens in the city. He is a stern, determined man, never giving in despite all odds being against him and his men. Lyranth This young Dremora woman of Foolkillers Clan was an outcast, the runt of the litter, a slave, rather than a servant. She would forcefully toil endlessly to aid Molag Bal in his dark plots. Now she has turned against him, choosing to help the Vestige stop the Daedric Prince. She is a sort of "oddball" among Daedra, viewing much of them with disdain and disgust. She seems to only help based on an "enemy-of-my-enemy" agreement, but she is not hostile, unlike most things in the corrupted city. Being a Daedra herself, she is a valuable asset to the Resistance and to the Vestige. Father Egnatius A devout priest who preferred to wander the calm streets of the Temple District before the Anchors fell, Egnatius knows much information about many things—information that could be useful in Molag Bal's dark plans for the city. However, he is not the sort of person who would give away valuable assets to the enemy, making him a useful ally. He is quite stubborn and determined, and is a key asset in the quest to ultimately rout the Daedra. Clivia Tharn Empress-Regent Clivia Tharn, the daughter of High Chancellor Abnur Tharn, is the current official occupant of the Ruby Throne in the White-Gold Tower. She is no friend of the Daedra, despite her making a pact with the Worm Cult in a desperate attempt to keep the Empire from collapsing, and while she has made many other deals with Daedra, she was never their ally. Trivia *''The Imperial City'' was originally scheduled to be a free update, but after the game dropped its subscription model it became a DLC instead. *In the development of the zones, the developers used 's art assets to aid in the creation of the zones and to make it feel similar to Oblivion's version of the city. *Originally it was intended that players could only access the Imperial City if their alliance controlled their six home fortifications, if not the sewers would be locked until this requirement was met. However, due to player feedback on the Public Test Server, Zenimax Online decided to make it accessible at launch to all players regardless of how many fortifications their alliance controls, though they may change this in the future on some campaigns. Videos Gallery Esotuimperialcity.jpg|Announcement poster TESO IC Concept 1.jpg|New Aldmeri Dominion armor concept art TESO IC Concept 2.jpg|New Daggerfall Covenant armor concept art TESO IC Concept 3.jpg|New Ebonheart Pact armor concept art TESO IC Concept 4.jpg|Flesh Colossus concept art TESO IC Concept 5.jpg|Xivkin concept art TESO IC Concept 7.jpg|White-Gold Tower siege wallpaper TESO IC Concept 6.jpg|Dremora army concept art TESO IC Concept 8.jpg|Streets on siege wallpaper TESO IC Concept 9.jpg|Coldharbour Oblivion Gates wallpaper TESO IC Concept 10.jpg|Harvester lurks wallpaper TESO IC Concept 11.jpg|An unlikely alliance concept art An Unlikely Alliance TESO.jpg|An unlikely alliance Daedric Titan Attacks.png|Daedric Titan attacks Charging into Imperial City TESO.jpg|Charging into Imperial City Daedra Slayer TESO.jpg|Daedra slayer The Titans Last Stand TESO.jpg|The Titan's last stand The Wrath of Volghass TESO.jpg|The Wrath of Volghass ESO Imperial City Wallpaper.jpg ESO Imperial City three solders.jpg Sources *Imperial City Launch Details *July 10, 2015. Imperial City Launch Details be:The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City de:The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City es:The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City fr:The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City it:The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City pl:The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City ru:The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City uk:The Elder Scrolls Online: The Imperial City Category:Online: Official plug-ins Category:Games Category:Expansion Packs Category:Online: Crown Store